Talk:You Are Not Alone/@comment-3575890-20140424221603
Favorite Secondary GOT Characters: Loras Tyrell I love all of the Tyrells for their signature sass and snark, and Loras is no exception. He's sexy, cunning, intelligent, and completely badass like his sister and grandmother. Ser Jorah Mormont I never mention him, but I actually love Jorah a whole lot to the point of where I deem him worthy of my queen. He loves Dany so much he would fall on his own sword for her. He's her most trusted confidante and sworn protector and if Dany were to ever give him a chance, he would be her best and healthiest relationship. It's no secret that I love the Hound. He is as morally questionable as it gets, but I honestly believe he is NOT a bad person. He's a victim of circumstance shaped and embittered by his hardships, but he is not without his humanity. He has so much compassion in his heart and a natural inclination to stand up for the underdogs much like how he once was at the hands of his sadistic older brother. My opinion of him that was once framed by nothing more than a soft spot has grown into such love and appreciation and just keeps growing as it becomes more apparent how good he actually is underneath that veneer of acidity and snark. *SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT* I was not prepared to lose Renly so early in the series. Like Ned, he wasn't around for very long, but he quickly established a place in my heart with his sensitivity, wit, charisma, strong sense of chivalry, and human insecurity. His relationship with Loras was really adorable as well. She always ends up taking a backseat to my other queens, but I honestly love Talisa. She is a hard-nosed, sarcastic, well educated pragmatist, but she is also kind and compassionate. Yeah, he's no contender for Man of the Year, but he sure as hell is hilarious as fuck, tells it like it is, is unapologetic about who he is and doesn't make excuses for himself, basically all of his lines are gold, and he kicks ass. Also, despite his abrasive personality, I get a vibe from him that he genuinely cares about Tyrion and values their friendship. Davos has such a moral compass on him. He's honorable, righteous, and loyal to a fault, but his loyalty does not supercede his moral principles and integrity either. He also has such a softness to him if his scenes with Shireen are any indication. I'm going to take a moment to gush about how dashing and sexy I think he is, no matter how ridiculously superficial that is of me because fuck, would you just look at him? Everything about this man exudes sex appeal from his good looks, his dialect, his courteous demeanour, his exquisite knowledge of the world, and his total badassness in general. He's an assassin with actual honor. He has his controversial lifestyle, but he's loyal and keeps his word, and he is by far the politest motherfucker on this whole show, lmao. In a way, he reminds me of Klaus - gentlemanly and deadly all at once. Oh, where do I even begin with Sam? He's just so adorable. He started off as this scared, spineless, helpless little thing that needed Jon's protection, and now he's slaying white walker ass, but he's still that sweet, innocent, vulnerable boy he's always been. *SPOILER ALERT* I never realized how much I loved Maester Luwin until he was killed. His death was heartbreaking on its own, but made even sadder by the devastation it caused Bran and Rickon. There was honestly nothing NOT to love about Luwin. He had the gentlest soul of anyone, and he served the Starks with such unfaltering loyalty, but it was so much more than just a job to him. He loved them as family and they loved him. Oh god, this woman has come so far from the days of when she was a crazy-eyed, rabid savage that attempted to kill Bran - someone she would most assuredly die for now. Not only is Osha a skilled survivalist, expert swindler, and all around badass, but she has a surprising maternal streak too and can be very nurturing and loving.